Zoro Loses 3 Fights & Still Manages to Get Laid
by shes.incredible.math
Summary: Zoro agrees to a sword fight, but there might be a catch involved... Spoilers for Ch. 592.


**Title:** Zoro Loses Three Fights & Still Manages to Get Laid

**Pairing:** Zoro/Mihawk

**Rating:** M

**Words:** ~3000

**Summary:** Zoro agrees to a sword fight with a certain legendary swordsman, but there might be a catch involved...

**Warning:** Sorta/Kinda DubCon & Humiliation

**A/N:** **Blatant spoilers for chapter 592** - this is what happens when I get too excited over spoiler images (orz); most definitely PWP. Enjoy! Comments are highly appreciated. :3

* * *

Zoro wandered the halls of the expansive, dilapidated castle; one hand rested on the hilt of a sword and the other clenched into a fist, his anger over being unable to defeat the hoard of apes still stewing just beneath the surface of his cold exterior. It had grown progressively darker as night descended over the gloomy island and thus more difficult to track the movements of his nimble opponents. Frustrated by his lack of success, he decided to search for a quick meal before resting up and tackling the task once more when the sun rose.

Zoro's grip on his sword tightened and his brow knit; he had to get back to his captain. The rubber man needed them. Needed him.

His steps echoed as he turned down another long corridor. Zoro thought the statue to his left seemed familiar as he strode forward, absentmindedly tugging on his loose bandages. _Tch_, he muttered, his lip curled in annoyance. That loud-mouthed ghost girl wasn't a very good medic. He wondered where Chopper had ended up...

Eventually he came upon a high doorway that led into a larger, open room. Tall windows dominated one wall, and before them stood a long dining table and a line of chairs. A few candelabras were spread across the table, shedding light across the expanse of a few platters of food and a couple large decanters of what Zoro hoped was alcohol. He idly approached the deserted table and examined its contents more closely before pouring himself a goblet of wine and drinking deeply, staring out into the night. The moon finally emerged from behind a wall of clouds and illuminated the rolling hills in the distance.

Zoro poured himself another glass as he gnawed on the roasted leg of some type of large bird. He was disturbed by faint footsteps in the distance, which immediately caused him to lean in for his sword hilts as he turned toward the intruder.

Mihawk's tall, dark figured approached him. His characteristic sword was absent, as were his usual long coat and hat; instead he wore a normal long sleeve shirt and pants. It seemed odd, but Zoro supposed even the world's greatest swordsman could relax at home. He finally arrived at the table, standing opposite of Zoro, where he poured himself a glass of wine from the decanter before glancing out to examine the expanse of the country-side in the distance. Zoro watched him carefully, silence falling over them.

"I see you've decided to stay for the night," he finally said, almost causing Zoro to jump. Zoro twitched, annoyed with himself for being caught off-guard by such a minor occurrence; he thought he caught a faint smile gracing the other swordsman's lips, but it must have been his eyes playing tricks on him for when he looked again there was nothing but the man's usual expressionless stare.

"Tch," Zoro muttered. "I'll be long gone by this time tomorrow," he said, gripping Wado Ichimonji's hilt, his mind wandering back to that army of baboons; they were too damn clever. It would be a difficult task to accomplish.

"I see," Mihawk replied, sipping from his goblet.

They stood in silence for a while, Zoro's mind filled with thoughts of that day's battle, Mihawk standing before the expansive windows, as if trying to discern something in the the dark surroundings of the ruined kingdom.

"Would you like some practice?"

Zoro really did jump this time. What the hell? Practice? With this bastard? It seemed like an odd proposition considering their last battle's outcome in addition to today's failure to defeat the apes.

Mihawk, whose back had been facing Zoro til now, finally turned his head slightly to examine the younger man.

Zoro's mind finally calmed and he found that despite his lingering confusion, he still could not afford to pass up such an offer, despite the distinct possibility of such an event ending in total and utter defeat; it would be valuable experience for someone who planned on becoming the strongest swordsman in the world.

"Alright," Zoro finally responded, steeling his resolve as he prepared to draw his swords.

Mihawk turned and idly walked toward the table, setting his goblet down and striding around the table toward the younger swordsman.

Now facing Zoro directly, he seemed to pause and observe him momentarily; the older man's eyes seemed to be looking straight into his soul and it unnerved Zoro, gritting his teeth as he tightly gripped his weapons, unsure of what to expect next.

"However, I must warn you that there will be a penalty if you are unable to defeat me," Mihawk stated, eyeing his opponent. "Do you still accept my proposal?"

Zoro's brows knit; what sort of a penalty could he be talking about? _Oh well_, Zoro thought, _he'll probably just make me swim off the island instead of using his shitty boat. Tch...bastard..._

"Sure, whatever," Zoro replied impatiently. "We gonna fight or what?" he said, grinning slightly. Despite the prospect of imminent defeat, he couldn't hide his excitement at being able to face his ultimate rival once more. He felt more alive than he had in weeks.

"Very well," Mihawk said, drawing a small dagger from his side.

In a flash, the older swordsman had flown forward. Zoro barely had enough time to block before the sound of metal clashing together resounded throughout the large hall. Zoro leapt back and attempted to slash towards his opponent's left side, but Mihawk easily blocked him before jabbing straight for Zoro's abdomen; the green-haired swordsman narrowly avoided him but still managed to get a fairly large cut across his midsection, a crimson stain spreading across his bandages. Zoro grimaced slightly but still couldn't get past the excitement that spread in the pit of his stomach as they continued to slash and dodge. There was nothing in the world that could possibly compare to the feeling of a good sword fight.

Eventually Zoro stood panting in the middle of the hall, swords still raised as Mihawk paused to drink from his goblet across the room. _Bastard_, Zoro thought, although he still smirked. Various cuts now marred his lithe torso and the majority of his poorly-applied bandaging now lay strewn across the floor, evidence of their activities.

Mihawk finally set down his goblet and in a flash was gone. Zoro tensed and glanced around but suddenly the older swordsman was before him, far too quick, far too close, blade pressed straight against Zoro's neck.

Zoro froze, eyes locked on Mihawk's; time seemed to stand still but in reality only a few seconds passed before Mihawk drew back his blade and placed it once more in the small sheath along his belt.

It took Zoro a moment to realize that the battle was over and Mihawk had once more returned to his goblet of wine. Zoro frowned slightly but quickly shook off the feeling of defeat as he placed his own swords in their sheaths, slowly approaching the table and pouring himself another drink of his own, sinking down into one of the many tall, upholstered chairs lining the table. He had lost, as expected, but he still felt immense satisfaction having participated, and watched the older swordsman's back as he continued to peer into the night.

Eventually Mihawk turned back toward him and quietly set his empty glass down.

"Place your swords on the table," he commanded.

Zoro was somewhat taken aback by the order before he recalled the vague penalty that Mihawk mentioned before their battle began. Zoro frowned; losing a boat was one thing, but his swords were entirely another. What was he planning?

Seeming to sense Zoro's confusion, Mihawk added, "I assure you that you will be able to retrieve them once the penalty has been served. I do not plan on taking them from you."

Still somewhat annoyed, albeit reassured, Zoro removed his swords and set them upon the table.

"Stand," Mihawk commanded simply, idly walking around toward Zoro.

Zoro did as he was told, an odd feeling in his stomach; what did the other man have up his sleeve?

Before he knew what was happening, Mihawk had flashed by him again and Zoro was thrown into confusion as his body was quickly shoved forward towards an open chair, knees ending up spread onto the seat as his hands grasped the top of the back.

He soon felt a familiar presence behind him and tensed as Mihawk's hand softly met his shoulder, dragging along his back and finally sliding along his ass, firmly cupping his right cheek. Zoro gasped and immediately flushed, still confused about this odd turn of events and embarrassed by his reaction.

Finally regaining some of his senses, Zoro attempted to turn and confront him, twisting his back as he angrily stated, "What the hell do you think you're-" before quickly being cut off as Mihawk forced him back into his original position, hands and chest pressed against the back of the chair.

"I believe you agreed to a penalty?" Mihawk said quietly but firmly. Zoro's face was filled with rage yet still blushing slightly from the older man's touch, which only served to make him angrier. He wanted to unleash his rage and fight back but it was true that he had agreed to some sort of penalty, although he had never considered the possibility that it could be something this sick and perverted. Either way, he doubted he could beat Mihawk in another fight, especially not in his current condition.

Mihawk had one hand placed firmly on Zoro's back as the other continued to explore the expanse of the younger man's muscular midsection, occasionally venturing down further to squeeze and massage his ass. Zoro gritted his teeth and cursed himself as his cock started to twitch.

As if sensing Zoro's distress, Mihawk leaned forward, placing one hand on Zoro's hip and the other sliding around to cup his hardening member. Zoro gasped and twitched, awkwardly shifting as the other swordsman skillfully massaged his cock through the cloth of his pants, just barely restraining himself from rocking into the other man's touch.

Soon enough, Mihawk's hands disappeared and Zoro was left slightly dazed, before he was easily lifted up from behind and turned around, his position quickly shifting. Zoro was now in the chair once more, but Mihawk was beneath him as Zoro graced his lap, legs still spread. Mihawk's hand slid up and grazed Zoro's cheek, sliding around to grasp the back of his neck and pulling him forward to meet his lips. Zoro froze slightly, his fists clenching before he felt Mihawk's other hand slide around to meet his ass once more, grabbing him firmly, a bit too close to the center of his cheeks for Zoro's comfort. He tried to calm down and rationalize what was happening; there was no way he could fight the other man off, no matter how humiliating this was.

Mihawk's tongue invaded Zoro's mouth as his hand continue to grope freely. He pulled Zoro forward so that their erections sat dangerously close to one another, both hands now on Zoro's ass as he made the younger man grind into him.

Zoro gasped into Mihawk's mouth. He wasn't sure who he was more angry with, the older man for putting him into this situation, or his own body for enjoying it so much.

Their tongues slid against one another, battling for dominance. Mihawk finally slid his hand into the back of Zoro's pants, cupping firm flesh with his hand and venturing softly between the cheeks, sliding a finger across Zoro's hole before slipping the hand out again. Their mouths broke apart, Zoro panting for breath. His mouth was quickly invaded by two of Mihawk's fingers.

"Suck," the older man commanded.

Zoro's cock twitched as his mouth slowly closed around the fingers, sucking them as he was told, spreading them with his tongue.

The fingers removed and once more replaced with the other man's mouth, Mihawk's hand ventured back between Zoro's cheeks, sliding his wet fingers against Zoro's entrance. Zoro blushed and found himself grinding against the other man's cock of his own accord. A single digit of the older man's finger slipped in, teasing him as Zoro let out a low moan into his mouth. He felt disgusted with himself, especially as he felt disappointment when the digit was removed and Zoro was lifted off of Mihawk's lap and onto the floor.

Zoro stared up, panting, as Mihawk undid the clasp of his pants and pulled out his large, hard member.

"Suck," he commanded once more.

Zoro slowly kneeled forward, placing one hand tentatively around the other man's cock with a frown, before leaning in to hesitantly lick the tip. He finally slid his mouth around the head and swirled his tongue around it experimentally, head slowly beginning to bob up and down as his hand grasped the base. Mihawk's hand slid around to the back of his head, encouraging him and occasionally pressing him down to the point where he was almost gagging, his other hand clenched on the older man's thigh.

Eventually Mihawk pushed his shoulders back and the wet cock slid out of Zoro's mouth, breathing heavily. The older man stood up before Zoro and re-did the clasp on his pants before leaning over to pick the younger swordsman up off the ground without a word, one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Zoro blushed and silently raged at being carried around so easily like he was some fragile maiden.

Mihawk made his way across the room and into the hall that Zoro had originally emerged from, quickly making his way down a series of passageways until they stood before another door which Mihawk pushed open and then closed again with his boot. Zoro glanced over to find an expansive, well-furnished room with a large bed looming on the far side, which Mihawk approached. When they were finally before it, Mihawk lay Zoro down on his back with his legs hanging over the side, quickly stripping Zoro of his boots and pants, leaving him naked and exposed. Mihawk stripped himself before picking up Zoro once more and shifting his position so that Zoro was properly arranged on the bed with his head on a pillow.

Mihawk kneeled before Zoro, spreading his legs and leaning in to casually wrap his mouth around Zoro's erection, Zoro moaning and covering his mouth in embarrassment, his damn legs spreading further of their own accord. The older man's hand slid forward to once more tease Zoro's hole, Zoro bucking his hips desperately against his skillful ministrations. Mihawk's mouth broke apart momentarily as he leaned over towards a bedside table and retrieved a bottle of clear liquid.

Pouring a sizeable amount over his fingers, he circled Zoro's entrance, slipping the tip of one finger in and gradually working it in and out, his mouth once more occupied with the young swordsman's hard cock.

Just as Zoro was sure he'd explode from the overload of sensations, Mihawk released Zoro's cock and removed his finger.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded quietly.

Zoro breathed heavily as he slowly turned over, positioning himself with his legs slightly spread.

Mihawk poured more oil over Zoro's entrance before sliding two fingers in. Zoro had to clench his jaw to stop himself from crying out as the older swordsman hit a spot that made his knees go weak. Mihawk continued to thrust the fingers in and out, soon adding a third finger and increasing his speed. Zoro had collapsed forward with his chest on the mattress, gripping the sheets tightly as he gasped at the sensations that were overtaking him.

Eventually he removed his fingers and Zoro gasped as something larger began to slip into his opening, moaning as Mihawk leaned forward and slid himself further into Zoro's hole. When he had finally inserted himself all of the way in, he stilled for a moment to allow Zoro to adjust to the change in size before slowly leaning back and thrusting forward, both hands gripping the sides of Zoro's hips, steadying him as his pace gradually grew stronger and faster.

Zoro's moans were completely un-checked now, leaning back into the pounding that his ass was receiving, completely stretched by Mihawk's sizeable girth. He almost screamed as the older swordsman leaned forward to grasp Zoro's cock, stroking him steadily enough to drive him crazy but not quite enough to make him orgasm.

Zoro cried out as Mihawk's hand and cock were simultaneously removed and Zoro was flipped onto his back, now staring up at his rival. Mihawk quickly lifted up and spread Zoro's legs and slid back inside, one hand holding steadily onto the younger man's hips as he fucked his tight hole, his other hand stroking Zoro's weeping cock. Zoro gasped and moaned, hips attempting to buck forward into the other man's touch as he yearned for completion.

Mihawk let out a low growl as both hands returned to Zoro's hips, dragging the young man as close as possible as he pounded into him, Zoro's hand grasping his cock and stroking fervently, legs spread wide as his sweet spot was hit over and over again, crying out as he finally came, come shooting all over his stomach.

Mihawk came soon afterward, letting out a low groan as he thrust deep into the young man below him. They both stilled momentarily, catching their breath. Mihawk disentangled himself from the younger swordsman and wandered over to an adjoining room, soon returning with a towel and a basin of water, wiping the mess off of Zoro's stomach.

With everything that had happened that day, Zoro was exhausted. He felt his eyes drifting closed and didn't even care that he was still splayed out naked in Mihawk's bed, turning over to slide a pillow closer to his head.

He vaguely noticed the world's greatest swordsman staring at him as he sat across the bed.

"S'this the reason you really wanted me to stay the night, you shitty bastard?" Zoro mumbled, his battle with sleep going as badly as every other fight he had been in that day.

He was asleep before Mihawk could respond, but he probably wouldn't have caught the faint smirk that graced the older man's face anyway.


End file.
